


Drunken Chats

by MurphysLaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven talks to Jasper after Wanheda. (S3E1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Chats

"Are you insane?" That wasn't what Raven had planned to come out her mouth. Abby told her to talk to the boy gently, that he was going through a Rough Time. Well, she had a news flash for the Chancellor, this was Earth, _everyone_ was going through a Rough Time.

"That seems like the general consensuses." Jasper laughed self pityingly. She wanted to slap him. Maybe over the bruise he had from pushing that boy of the piano. Tell him to stop wallowing in his pain and get back to life. But the others tried that. If she wanted to get through- and she did, Jasper was her friend- she needed a better approach.

Instead, she sat down next to him on the cold floor. It sent shivers through her body, and her braced leg stuck out at an awkward angle. Jasper better appreciate this. She stole his bottle. Raven didn't understand how he kept getting these- especially with that bandage around his neck- but right now she was thankful. Being as drunk as him would make the conversation easier- and make the pain more bearable.

"Hey! Give that back!" He complained, but there was no anger, no demand behind it. If anything, Jasper sounded surprised. She wondered when the last time someone sat next to him was.

She grinned at him round the mouth of the bottle, and tool a long swing. It burned its way down her throat, settling in her stomach.

"No wonder you're so grouchy," commented Raven as she threw back the bottle. Jasper's reflexes were surprisingly good for someone so pissed, and he caught it easily.

"Huh?" was his reply. He didn't sound interested. She decided he probably was, deep down, and explained it to him anyway.

"You're practically living off that shit, and it tastes like... well shit. And people wonder why you're grouchy."

"They just think it's my award winning personality." She had never heard someone speak so drily before. It made her smile. He took another drink, and began to hum a song Raven didn't recognise under his breath.

He made no more attempt to talk, and next to him, neither did she. But he also made no indication for her to leave. So she stayed, and the bottle was passed between the two of them. It was nice change, to do the whole company thing without words spilling from their lips. Normally she found the silence awkward, a weight she had to remove at any cost. This was companionable. The only other person she felt like this was with Finn- and everyone knows how well that turned out.

Even with Wick, everything felt forced. That's why it had to end. With Abby, no matter how much they claimed friends they were still stuck in the rolls of Doctor and Patient. And there was nobody else really. Bellamy, Monty, Miller, Harper, Monroe. Too busy saving the world- or at least protecting _Arkadia_ \- to talk to someone they hardly know in the first place. For the first time since crashing landing on Earth, Raven realised how alone she really felt.

But the boy- not quite a man yet- next to her was alone as well. He chose to be, or at least thought he had to be. Looking at his friends faces, remembering what they've done. Enough to make even the strongest man seek solitude. Maybe not for 3 months- but Jasper was never thought of as strong.

The humming next to her died down. The 3 bars missed as soon as they stopped being on repeat.

She wondered what he was thinking about. Was it the mountain men? The men, women and children, buried in their grave of reinforced concrete and steel, who died, chocking, as blisters formed on their windpipes. Or the people of Arkadia? Still seething about how they were vultures, picking of the dead, boxes and boxes of their stuff they didn't need but _want_.

Or maybe he was thinking about nothing. Just looking into space. Counting down the seconds he's got left. Today it went down to zero, when that knife dug in.

"I can't remember what they look like." There was tears in his eyes, but his voice was steady. So, she was right the first time. And now he wanted to talk.

"The Mountain Men?" Raven asked. Didn't try to be sympatric or kind. She hated them. They dug a drill into her leg and tried to kill her friends. Anyway, Jasper would read through her bullshit and shut like a clam. The curiosity in her voice was real though.

He shook his head. "No."

"Who else then?" Everyone Jasper knew was down here. Unless he was talking about Murphy- and for some reason Raven doubted it.

"My parents." Huh, Raven wasn't expecting that. In fact, it never ever occurred to her. Too many kids had their parents floated before they could remember them. "Fred- my dad- he was a mechanic too. You probably won't remember him. He was nowhere close to zero g level. And Tara- farming."

"Sorry," shrugged Raven, "Don't know much about the whole loving parent thing." She reached for the bottle again. Jasper didn't even acknowledge it. Zoned out into his own little space. Raven wondered what it was like there.

"Who says I do?" he defended. "It's been almost a year and a half. I thought they would make it down." The last bit was said in a whisper.

Raven didn't have to do the maths. "We haven't been on Earth for that long."

He grinned at her. It hardly reached his lips, let alone his eyes. "I know."

She took another swing. As the cool glass of the bottle touched her lips, it suddenly clicked. "They didn't visit you in the skybox?"

"Once. Well, my dad at least. Once I finished detox."

It never occurred to Raven to ask what they were in for. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't anywhere near the vicinity of naive- she just preferred not to know is she was eating her breakfast next to a murderer, thank you very much. Anyway, anyone as sweet as Jasper and Monty, she thought it was just petty theft.

"So," Raven asked, eyebrow raised, "you're a druggie?"

This cast a whole new light on Jasper. Not so innocent. Jasper scowled. Pretending to be offended- she thinks. "Ex." He points out like it makes a difference. Raven stares at the bottle.

"You're a chemist. You probably know better than I do that alcohol is a drug." Jasper rolled his eyes at the word 'chemist'. Earth had a habit of shitting on your dreams.

"Whatever." He pulled the bottle out of her hands. Silence again. Then:

"Everyone can tell it's getting worse."

"What?" Why are conversations with drunk people jump around so much? At least they weren't slurring. Raven always hated slurring. Jasper points at her leg forcefully with the bottle. A bit too forcefully: liquid flies out the neck, staining her jeans with dark splodges. She probably would be pissed if it wasn't for the buzz of alcohol. She still scowls.

"You're as bad as Abby. Can't everyone see I'm dealing and leave me the hell alone?"

"I never said you weren't." muttered Jasper, sounding like a five year old who just had his toy taken off him. Raven opened her mouth, but he touched her leg before she could speak.

"Does it hurt?" His hand began trailing up and down, rubbing small circles with his fingers. It was the wrong leg. She thought the big ass brace would be a clue.

She closed her eyes. He was drunk, she was tipsy- only tipsy mind you. If she couldn't break down now when could she?

"All the damn time." Her voice wobbles; they ignore it.

"Nothing stops it?" His hand was still moving on her leg. Up and down. Up and down. She caught it with her own, refusing to let it go.

"Morphine. Alcohol... sex."

Jasper hold the bottle up. "At least I'm good for one."

"Yeah." She leans back on him, and wonders how they got so broken. They should of been replaced a long time ago. So why were they still here, chugging away? Because they refused to give up, or because someone was found of them. She hoped the first, suspected the last.

She turned to Jasper. Pupils large, neck bandaged, mouth sad. "Good for two actually."

And then she was kissing him. Messily, without a care. Too much tongue, too much slobber. The bottle was dropped, his hands tangled into her hair. She wished he hadn't cut his. Wished she could do the same back. Teeth bumped, eyes closed. It was the worst kiss she ever had in her life. She prayed it would never stop.

But it did. As soon as she thought that, thin hands were pushing her away. Holding her back. There was a friend in the other person. Unlike with Bellamy. That's why she went to him the first time. But Jasper cared.

"You're going to regret this." He told her, panting. Sweat covered his brow, the spilt spirit soaked his leg.

"I know." And she was. Just like with Bellamy. Quick and dirty and full of regret. It wouldn't make her feel better. She won't look back on it and smile. Hell, she wouldn't even be enjoying it when it's happening. But she wanted it. Maybe even needed it.

And then she was attacking his mouth again. Swinging her good leg over him so it was more comfortable. So she was sitting on his lap. Rolling her hips. Letting her body take control; it knew what to do. Then her hands were on his pants.

Again, he pushed her away, extracting her hands. "I'm not going to have sex with you Raven." She pulled back, looking him in the eye. He meant it. Damn friends, never fuck you when you want them to.

"Float yourself." Jasper flinched, but stood his ground. What kind of drunk teenage boy had that kind of will power? Angrily she stood up- a bitch to do with her stupid leg- and tried to shake him off. But his grip was too tight.

"If you're not going to screw me, let me go." Jasper shook his head.

"You don't want to be alone." A pause. " _I_ don't want to be alone." He lifted his head up. Big drunk puppy dog eyes looked into her own. _"Please."_

And she couldn't say no to that.

They fell asleep, tangled up on the cold floor in some forgotten room with a coat as a blanket.

It wasn't what she wanted, but it'll do till the morning. And Jasper was right.

She didn't want to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have suddenly found myself in love with the Jasper/Raven ship and I needed to write crappy fan fiction about it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
